At the present time there are basically two ways of connecting a cuff on a shirt. One way is to use the conventional button and button hole and multiple buttons and multiple button holes. The other way to connect the cuff is with the use of a cuff link that typically passes through opposed holes at ends of the cuff.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an accessory whereby a buttoned cuff shirt can be converted for use with a cuff link.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a cuff link accessory for coupling a one piece cuff link with a shirt cuff button, particularly the button hole. Still another object of the present invention is to provide a cuff link accessory that is relatively simple in construction, that can be manufactured relatively inexpensively and that can be readily installed.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a cuff link accessory for coupling a cuff link with a buttoned cuff shirt thus essentially converting the buttoned cuff to allow a wide variety of cuff link configurations to be used.